Some storage systems contain a memory that is organized into a plurality of memory blocks. Such storage systems can allocate blocks randomly or based on logical block address. For example, a storage system can allocate center blocks (i.e., lowest logical block addresses) for single-bit-per-cell (X1) blocks purely based on address.